The Enforcers
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: AU In a world where crime is rampant with laws constantly broken, the only group that people could depend on is called the Enforcers. A new world of Lova Hina cast.
1. Default Chapter

The Enforcers  
  
Prologue  
  
Summery:  
In a world where crime is rampant with laws constantly broken, the only group that people could depend on is called the Enforcers. A mysterious posse feared by many criminal syndicates in the underworld and law enforcement agencies around the globe that strikes without warning and knows no mercy. To the light side, the posse is known as bounty hunters but the dark side the posse is known as stealthy rogue assassins. Nobody knows who the Enforcers are since they leave as quickly as they came. Therefore some believe they are just a rumor since they have no solid management but some know better than that.  
  
What many people do not know is that the Enforcers do not recognize the good or the bad. There are only shades of gray and there is balance in the world. If there is day, there is night. The Enforcers believes the world is a cruel place with ridiculous laws to only benefit the legislators who will stop at nothing to do what it is necessary to stay in power.  
If robbing a bank meant cutting off funds from the enemy or assassinate a politician to prevent chaos, so let it be. Prevention is better than a cure. Justice does exist but it is not serve quickly enough. Therefore many convicts get away too easily by the police who can be corrupt too easily by power or wealth offer by criminal syndicates. Even the government can be corrupted as well when lawbreakers murder certain key witnesses before they testify. No witness, no evidence. No evidence, no proof of guilt even if the guilty confesses after the verdict. The guilty is free because a law called 'double jeopardy.' A person cannot be held trial twice for the same crime. But again witnesses could be bribed, hence the innocent could be sent to prison.  
  
The Enforcers are not easy to classify as being good or bad. They do not plunder other metropolitans but they do not allow other people to pillage municipals. They do not intervene in nation's fights but they do not like to stand idle either. But mostly of all, nobody knows how the Enforcers think. They only see the reactions of the Enforcers which is to implement swift justice which has many forms whether it is in quick brutal retribution or in the long process in court But there is only one thing to make the vengeance to happen righteously. The guilty must be caught.  
  
An Eye for an eye… 


	2. The new war

The Enforcers  
  
Chapter 1 The new war  
  
At a random street  
  
It was night time and the air was chilly. A young woman with dark yellow hair walked down in the dim lighted street carrying her books clustered in her arms.  
  
Why the hell did we have to move to Tokyo?  
  
That was the thought of Naru Narusegawa as she returned from class that was held in the evening.  
  
Oh yeah duh, Toudai is the best university in all of Japan. But still it is so god damned dangerous  
  
The statement she said was certainly true. Recently, many girls and young women around her age had been mysteriously disappearing. The authorities think that they were kidnapped. Rumors were that was a network system that sold the girls as slaves. Naru did not want to be one of them. This winter was especially cold. She was bundled up in her heavy winter fleece. She glances at her wristwatch. The lesson had run on longer than usual and it was getting late. She did not want to be out this late. Snow started to fall. Naru shivered. There was an alley coming up. She suddenly had a weird creeping chilling feeling about it. She paused for a moment before she continued on thinking that it was the frosty weather. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms shot out of the alley and grabbed her. Naru tried to fight back, dropping her books.  
  
"Don't try to resist. If you do, I'll just cut my losses and kill you," said a low tone voice that was presumably a man by deduction.  
  
Naru froze. The man was probably telling the truth and he continued to speak.  
  
"Now, you're going to come with m-"  
  
That was as far as he got as Naru heard what sounded like a pop and felt something warm sprayed over her face. The man let her go and collapsed to the ground. She wiped the splattered liquid off her face. Seeing the liquid was red, she immediately knew that it was blood. She looked deeper into the alley in which there was another man present. She couldn't see his face but she was able to see what he was doing. He was currently lowering a gun which had a silencer on it. Naru backed away slowly.  
  
"Remember your books," said the mysterious man.  
  
He walked deeper into the alley and disappeared into the fog. Naru finally snapped out of her trance. She quickly grabbed all her books and started running really fast.  
  
At Hinata Inn  
  
"The Japanese Yakuza doesn't support the slave trade that has developed," said Grandma Hina to the police chief.  
  
"We know but we just want assistance in tracking these slavers down. The Yakuza surely has resources in the underworld that could help us," said Chief Takato.  
  
"You don't understand, do you? We may not support this trade, but we won't do anything to shut it down," said Grandma Hina  
  
"There is a fifty thousand reward for each captured slaver," said Chief Takato.  
  
"I'll pass the word around. But it will be futile. The Yakuza will not aid your mission," said Grandma Hina  
  
"Very well, thank you for this occasion," said Chief Takato.  
  
Grandma Hina watched as the police Chief leaves when Aunt Haruka walked in a few seconds later.  
  
"Why will you not assist them?" asked Aunt Haruka.  
  
"Cause I can not. The people behind these kidnappings are much powerful. The Japanese Yakuza may be powerful, but is limited mainly to China, Japan, and a few other Asian countries. Whoever is involved with this slave trading is spread internationally. There's nothing we can do to battle someone that powerful," replied Grandma Hina.  
  
"What about the Enforcers?" asked Aunt Haruka.  
  
Grandma Hina looked at Haruka as if the idea was really whacked.  
  
"Are you nuts? No one can control them! Even they are rogue assassins that we cannot even contact; you cannot bribe them to do your own bidden!" said Grandma Hina.  
  
"Perhaps…" said Aunt Haruka.  
  
At an apartment  
  
The man slapped in a new clip into his handgun and he placed it on the desk. There was an assembly soon and he needed to be ready. He took out a brown suit with a pair of pants, a purple tie and an orange shirt. Each one of them had their own sort of personal uniform. These were his. He holstered the gun inside his suit. The woman on the bed rolled over. Her face was partially hidden by her messy blond hair but her infamous red cap was still visible. The man kissed her and left. She was used to his late night meetings. She believed that he was a businessman. Well, that was true in some ways. He left their apartment and headed towards the meeting site.  
  
The congregation building  
  
The people were all searched. All were allowed to only bring one pistol in and that was it. The man left the checking room and entered the main hallway. A steward showed him his place. There was a central stage that was used for announcements and speeches. The room was well lit and was used for large parties and such. It was perfect for such meetings. He sat down next to the man in the brown suit. He himself was wearing a black suit, black pants, a light blue shirt, and a blue tie.  
  
"Hello Seta," said Keitaro  
  
Seta turned to face him.  
  
"Keitaro," said Seta.  
  
The two shook hands.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Keitaro  
  
"Well. And you?" Seta asked back  
  
"Took down a slaver on my way here," replied Keitaro.  
  
"Really? Nice, those filth bags are getting too numerous," said Seta.  
  
"Attention everyone," spoke a man named Ryo in the microphone.  
  
The conversations stopped at the various tables.  
  
"I'm sure you've all heard of the problem we've had with slavers," continued Ryo.  
  
The audience grumbled.  
  
"They have even attempted to take one of our own, Kanako Urashima…"  
  
All the guys winced which was heard out loud in the room. Kanako Urashima was not somebody who you would to mess with. If you were a guy and tried to rape her, you would end up re-growing your own special ability. If you tried to mug her in any sort, you would end up as if you went through an airliner jet engine.  
Keitaro felt somewhat sorry for the guy who faced her wrath. He must died in a very painfully anguish death. But again Kanako was his sister, so he was proud of his sister and angry to the guy that tried to ambush her.  
  
"Yes, now, it's time to decide what we'll do about them," said Ryo  
  
"Why don't we just openly declare war with them?" asked a woman named Rika.  
  
"We are at war in about everything except our name and honor," answered Ryo.  
  
"The primary problem is that there are too many of them," said Keitaro.  
  
"I agree. They are spreading across the world. We only have foothold in Japan and China." said Ryo  
  
"The Red Dragon would face serious opposition if we attempted to enter into the territory of the American, Italian, and Russian mafia. Besides, we have enough trouble with the Japanese and Chinese police forces," said Seta.  
  
"We should try to shut them down here in China and Japan. That would deter them from trying to attack any of us," said a woman called Juri.  
  
"Something really has to be done about them. They're going to cause more and more trouble with us," said another man called Tarma.  
  
"Then shall we take a vote? Declare war on the slavers in Japan and China, continue with our covert war, or leave them alone? Type one for declaring war, two for covert, and three for leaving them alone," ordered Ryo.  
  
The attending men and women used the computers at their places to place their decision. The results were counted and shown.  
  
"Ninety percent vote one. Eight percent vote two. Two percent vote three. The decision has been made. I will inform the Red Dragon of our decision. We are not officially at war with the Slave Network," declared Ryo.  
  
Later then food was passed out which it was almost like a banquet. The ones with spouses packed some for their husbands or wives.  
  
"See you later," said Keitaro  
  
"Yeah," said Seta.  
  
Also soon Keitaro, his sister Kanako tried to catch up with him but failed.  
  
Damn it! How am I suppose to following when everybody is wearing dark suit! Oh well, I'll meet him at home. Kanako fumed.  
  
What many people do not know that Kanako love his brother not a sisterly love but a woman's love. Some may say it is a taboo but again nobody knew that Kanako was adopted. So it couldn't be a taboo. But again people would doubt about that. Nobody really knows why Kanako does love his brother so much…  
  
At a random street  
  
Keitaro started towards his residence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman being grabbed into the alley. It might just be rapists, but then again, he doubted rapists would try anything in this neighborhood. Slavers were another matter. He headed towards the alley.  
  
"Now, don't try anything and you'll be fine. I got a quota to fill so don't try to run away," said a man in which his word breezed into Keitaro's ear.  
  
Keitaro peeked into the alley. It was a blue-haired girl with red eyes around his age. The thought of his age caused some interesting feelings to develop. He was only nineteen and already he was a professional assassin. He took out the pistol and followed the slaver deeper into the alley. There was a van waiting and another man who was bald. Keitaro stayed in the within the shadows and got his gun ready.  
  
"Go another one," said the slaver with the blue hair girl.  
  
"Good, we got five in this run. We better get back," said the bald guy.  
  
Keitaro aimed swiftly with his loaded handgun and fired on the man holding the girl. His aim was extremely accurate and the bullet hit the man in the head. The other man jumped but didn't get a chance to react as Keitaro aimed again and fired, dropping the bald man. Keitaro didn't have a silencer on this time which meant there was going to be trouble soon. He shot the lock to the van door and opened the latch. There were four other girls inside, gagged and tied up. He flipped out a knife and cut them loose. Afterwards, he started walking away.  
  
"Thank you," said a female voice.  
  
Keitaro paused and looked back. It was the blue-haired girl. He simply nodded and left quickly. He didn't want to be known later on. A few minutes later, police officers appeared swamping the area. At least they would handle this correctly. Keitaro stayed for a few minutes before leaving. He personally didn't want to get caught or draw attention.  
  
Meanwhile at Naru's apartment  
  
"It's okay dear," comforted Naru's mother.  
  
"No it's not okay! If it wasn't for that man, I wouldn't be here," sobbed Naru.  
  
"Relax; the important thing is that you got out of it. Now, just get some sleep," said the mother.  
  
Naru nodded as she was exhausted from her ordeal. She couldn't sleep for the entire night not worrying if the creep would come to kidnap her. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
